Core C: Biostatistics PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Biostatistics Core (BC) will serve as a resource and collaborator for all projects and cores related to DIAN. The activities of the Biostatistics Core are designed to enhance and support the research objectives of the DIAN by providing timely data management and database distribution and appropriate analytic expertise to all Cores and Projects. The aims of the BC are highly significant because they assure the database and analytic integrity of all components across the entire DIAN. The BC will achieve these aims by closely interacting with all other Cores and Projects from the study design to statistical analyses and finally to the publications of research findings.